


shut me up, hold me down

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, it's......... Smut, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “shhhh, baby,” poison reminded him lowly. the barely concealed growl on his lips made korse’s hips buck up desperately.poison just giggled. “i know. gotta be quiet though, okay?”





	shut me up, hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proofread/edited this at all and tbh i'm probably not going to for a while
> 
> it's nanowrimo i am the busiest human alive just. have the unedited smut. take it

poison hovered over him, breathless. his skin gleamed with sweat in the dim light from the window, red hair sticking to his forehead and neck in thick strands. his tongue darted out to wet his lips. korse sighed. 

“what?”

instead of responding, korse reached up and tangled a hand into poison’s hair, then tugged him down into a kiss. poison made a muffled, happy noise at the contact, immediately smoothing a hand down korse’s bare chest. the touch made him shudder and arch up into poison- then poison wrapped a hand around his cock loosely, barely grazing the sensitive skin with his fingers, and korse groaned. 

“ _ shhhh _ , baby,” poison reminded him lowly. the barely concealed growl on his lips made korse’s hips buck up desperately. poison just giggled. “i know. gotta be quiet though, okay?”

“please,” korse whispered hoarsely, craning his neck to kiss poison again. “poison, oh  _ god _ .” 

slowly poison drew back from the kiss, teeth scraping over korse’s bottom lip as he went. “yeah? y’want me to fuck you, sugar?” before korse could choke out a reply, the hand around his cock tightened, thumb circling the slit and dipping in gently, and he had to clench his teeth and swallow hard to keep from moaning loudly. 

“please,” korse hissed, hands now grasping for purchase at poison’s sweaty back, pushing him down so their chests touched, cocks rubbed together with agonizing, rough friction that made poison gasp. “ _ please _ .” 

poison dropped his forehead into the crook of korse's neck and nodded, kissing a groan into his skin. "yeah, baby, i've got you." 

then he disappeared off the side of the couch, fumbling through his discarded jeans. korse turned his head to smirk knowingly. "you keep that on hand?"

"are you complaining?" poison laughed as he crawled back on top of korse, leaving a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest. his lips lingered along korse's neck, and korse sighed, tipping his head back. "you're beautiful."

with a sigh, korse lifted a hand to smooth over poison's hair, arching into his gentle touches greedily. "that's you, love-" he was cut off with a gasp as poison started to suck at the skin above his collarbone, fingers gripping at poison's hair now to hold him in place. " _ fuck _ . so beautiful."

poison chuckled into his skin, then slowly started kissing down his torso. his lips ghosted over a nipple, and korse shuddered and arched into the touch. he slid down far enough to spread korse’s legs apart and settle between them, lips landing on korse’s hip. “baby,” poison murmured thoughtfully. 

“yes?”

korse felt like he could’ve melted into the couch from the heat of poison’s stare alone, but he held the eye contact and swallowed hard regardless. “i love you.”

the words made him sigh- they always would render him a bit speechless, he supposed, but korse didn’t mind. his fingers trailed over poison’s hair, scraping over his scalp lightly before finding purchase in the bright strands and holding on. “i love you, too-” just before he could finish the sentiment, poison’s lips closed around the head of his cock, and a wet finger was tracing lightly over his hole. korse cut himself off with a breathy, “ _ fuck _ .” 

korse felt poison’s laugh more than he heard it, and he had to dig his teeth into his bottom lip harshly and dig his head back against the couch to keep from moaning aloud. the sensation distracted him enough for poison to slide one finger into the knuckle, slow and steady. it burned from the rush, but korse relished in the distraction from the sinful things poison was doing with his mouth. 

"you're so gorgeous like this," poison murmured, lips skimming down the length of korse's cock. "all spread out for me. so fucking needy, and i've barely touched you." before korse could even think to reply, poison crooked his finger just enough to send a buzz of pleasure up his spine, and he moaned, turning to bite his own shoulder to muffle the noise. there was already a second finger tracing around the one stretching him open, and korse's hips bucked into the touch. "tell me what you need, honey."

korse turned his head and opened his mouth to speak, and at the very same time poison started working in a second finger, and he groaned. his lips pressed firmly together in a vain attempt to keep himself from making much more noise, and  _ oh _ , from the smirk on poison's face he could tell that the bastard  _ knew _ what he was doing. "fuck," he rasped out, hips rocking into the steady thrust of poison's fingers. poison grinned and licked a slow, hard line up the underside of korse's cock. "fuck- stop teasing."

a giggle, and poison withdrew. "you want me to stop?"

"poison-" his fingers disappeared as well, and korse whined, a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. " _ please _ ."

with a kiss to korse's hip, poison sat back on his knees and reached for the lube. "alright, i've got you."

korse watched hungrily as poison wrapped a slick hand around his cock and stroked slowly, watched poison tip his head back and moan breathily, the sound catching behind his gritted teeth. at this angle, the moonlight from the window served as a spotlight on poison, illuminating his face with a pale glow. he looked ethereal, more so than usual, and the sight caught korse's breath in his throat. 

the second poison caught his gaze the air left him with a heady gasp. his eyes were familiarly wide and mischievous, but darker than usual, a promise. korse drew his teeth across his bottom lip absently and spread his legs further. "poison."

"mmhm?"

of course. " _ please _ ," he begged. his gaze dropped to poison's cock shamelessly, then back up to his eyes, the smirk spreading his lips wide. "please, i need you."

poison was grinning now as he crawled back in between korse's legs, leaning one elbow down next to his head to prop himself up as the other lined up his cock, nudging the head against korse's hole teasingly. "how bad, baby?"

" _ poison _ ," he whined. all shame had flown out the window ages ago, but korse's cheeks burned nonetheless. "please, it's been- so long, and you've been teasing- i need you."

"yeah?" poison hummed, pressing a line of slow, open mouthed kisses up korse's jaw. "what is it you need?"

"damn it, poison, _ i need you to fuck me _ ."

poison drew back just enough to rest his forehead against korse's and look him dead in the eye. his eyes were gleaming. "that's all i wanted to hear," he whispered, and started to press in. 

korse inhaled sharply at the blunt pressure, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed enough to let poison in. a soft, "look at me," and korse opened his eyes again. "wanna watch you," poison murmured. korse moaned out loud.

poison was too late to cut off the sound with a kiss, but he crashed their mouths together regardless, gasping for air against korse's lips. "you love this," poison growled lowly, locking his gaze with korse's as he thrust further in with slow, purposeful strokes. korse's mouth dropped open soundlessly, merely panting at the stretch. "love that we could get caught, don't you?" at that he whimpered, and poison grinned like he'd won the fucking lottery.

with one final sharp thrust, poison bottomed out, and korse groaned contentedly, reaching up to wrap his arms around poison's middle and pull him closer. poison dropped his head down to the crook of korse's neck and breathed for a long moment, kissing the exposed skin while he was there. "so good," he mumbled hoarsely. 

"move," korse begged. his voice was already shot, he was _so_ _gone_. "poison, _fuck_."

instead of answering, poison drew his hips back slowly, only to snap them forward hard and fast. the sudden movement made korse throw his head back and whine, high pitched and loud. he knew poison was doing it on purpose. potential noise complaints forgotten, korse pushed his hips into poison's thrusts, groaning at the slow drag of his cock.

"sound so pretty, baby," poison praised, and korse shuddered, hips kicking again. when poison lifted his head to look at him, there was half a smirk still on his lips- though it faded with each thrust, slowly overcome by his ragged panting and bitten moans. "god, you feel so good. take it so well."

" _ poison _ ," he begged again. at this point he wasn't even sure what he was asking for.

poison answered by speeding up his thrusts, his free hand grabbing korse's thigh and pushing it further upward, nails digging into his skin. "s'this what you needed?" poison teased in a whisper. his forehead returned to lean against korse's, holding his gaze steadily as he spoke. "you need it rough, don't you? want me to pin you down and fuck you senseless?"

"please," korse panted. poison's hips snapped forward hard, and he whined again. 

"i want everyone to hear you," poison growled. korse could only watch poison's expression go slack, his swollen lips moving, his dark eyes hooded and so sultry he could come just from looking at him. "i wanna make you  _ scream _ , baby, i want them to hear how good i make you feel.”

korse could only moan in reply, head tilting back to dig against the arm of the couch as he struggled to keep his lips pressed together, to hold in the noises clawing at his throat. poison, of course, was having none of that. he felt the difference when poison's thrusts slowed into a maddeningly lax pace, felt the tension drawing his body taut between too much and not nearly enough, and groaned, hips bucking desperately. "please."

"hm, what was that?" poison teased, brushing his lips over the hollow of korse's exposed throat. he felt the following chuckle more than he heard it. "i didn't hear you."

" _please_ ," korse repeated. his hands scrambled up poison's back, pressing him closer, but poison simply gathered his hands and pinned them to the couch. 

"tell me what you need," poison growled. his forehead came to rest on korse's, eyes dark and serious and so, so  _ sexy _ . "let me hear you."

"more," korse pleaded, voice going up into a strangled whimper when poison gave a particularly hard thrust, still much too slow. "please, please, i need- _more_ , i-"

the second a hand wrapped around korse's cock, he let out a far too loud whine, arching up into poison's touch as far as he physically could manage, so unbelievably gone. he could distantly hear poison gasp out a laugh of approval as he sped up his thrusts, stroking korse in time with the movements of his hips. korse's head was reeling, heat spreading thickly over his skin as the knot in his stomach tightened impossibly. "poison."

"c'mon, babe," poison mumbled, head bowing to whisper in korse's ear. "feel so good. love you so much. you wanna come, baby? i've got you. c'mon, come for me."

he couldn't stop it if he tried. a few strokes later korse shuddered and came, shouting a moan into poison's mouth as poison turned his head to kiss him. poison didn't back down, simply braced his arms on either side of korse's head and started babbling words of praise as he chased his own release, hips stuttering to a standstill as he muffled a groan into the side of korse's neck. the flood of warmth made korse shiver, still tingling all over.

"fuck," poison murmured. he leaned up on his elbows after a moment to look korse in the eyes, breathless and smiling down at him fondly. "love you."

korse felt his heart flutter. he reached up and cupped the back of poison's head to tug him down into a lazy kiss. "i love you," he returned against poison's lips- then added as an afterthought, "even though you are an  _ insufferable _ tease." poison barked a laugh, now beaming though his ragged breaths. 

korse had never seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
